


Ticket to Ride the Love Train

by Imasuky



Category: Non Non Biyori
Genre: Cunnilingus, Ending is what it is because Hikage was built to suffer, F/F, Fingerfucking, Groping, Lesbian Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Squirting, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: Hikage has an interesting experience in the city.
Relationships: Miyauchi Hikage/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Ticket to Ride the Love Train

Hikage Miyauchi got onto the train car, managing to avoid tripping due to a tremendous yawn shutting her eyes for a moment. That would have been too embarrassing to take; cool, sophisticated girls in the city did _not_ stumble on the train. And since her arrival those many months ago, Hikage dared say that she had settled into the city life like a fish to water, and was already a savvy urbanite. But a (literal) mistep on a public train could tear all down and reveal to the world the fumbling provincial origins she had worked to leave behind!

Even though the very reason that Hikage was so tired right now _was_ because of how authentic a city girl she had become. Her friends here had invited her out for karaoke, as city girls did, and things had gone on a bit longer than she had expected, as the city life tended to. So it was now later at night than usual for her to be heading home. Hikage had initially been a bit surprised, in fact, that the trains were still running at all, at this hour. But of course they had to be; the center of civilization couldn't just come to a complete stop for something as trivial as the end of the day! Silly of her to expect anything less of the big city, and silly of her to be surprised again at the fact that the train car was rather full, as well; of course it was! Clearly these people were sampling the vaunted city night life. Just as she had been!

And so it was that Hikage was far too pleased with herself to feel annoyed by the fact that the car train was, in fact, so full that she had to stand near the door - practically pressed against it, really - that she had entered through. Thankfully, it was a women-only car, filled with older ladies, and a few girls her own age, as well.

Leaning against the door, Hikage looked out, just watching the sea of city lights go by. Hikage then felt someone rub against her butt, but she just dismissed it as an obvious accident. The car was so crowded, after all, and and it was only other women in here; why would anyone try to grope her here?

But whoever had just rubbed her started to do so again, slowly running her hand along Hikage’s bottom. But the girl just ignored it again. The train was jostling a bit, after all, so surely that was the cause.

Then the woman began to get a bit bolder, as she grabbed the girl’s ass and gave it a firm squeeze.

Hikage at last realized that this wasn’t just an accident. She actually _was_ getting felt up! She had heard this happened in the city a lot, but Hikage had always thought it was just ugly old men who did it...but looking at the reflection in the window of the door made it quite clear that the person doing this was a woman, no more than a decade Hikage's senior, and _certainly_ not ugly. Just about the only thing she had in common with what Hikage had been led to believe about train molesters was that this woman was obviously a salary woman, dressed in a sharp suit with heels and her hair and cosmetics done up to exude the air of a professional woman...but if anything, that just made her all the more attractive, and consequently the further an opposite to Hikage's preconceived ideas.

The woman had a smile on her face, as she leaned in. “You new?” she asked with a soft whisper that made Hikage's stomach do funny, pleasant things. “This is a special car, if you didn’t know. It’s just for cute girls like you to get molested and toyed with by onee-sans like me.” She squeezed Hikage’s ass again, and started to lift her skirt.

Hikage turned her head a little to look around with nervous urgency, and discovered that in the time she had just been staring out the window, things had gotten pretty intense all around her; by all accounts of what Hikage could see in her little corner of the train car, the woman wasn't exaggerating. There was even a girl that Hikage recognized from her school currently on her knees, licking the crotch of one of her teachers, just to Hikage's left. And when she turned her head away, embarrassed to witness such a thing, there on her right was a woman Hikage's mother’s age, sitting in the lap of a girl a bit younger than Hikage, openly and shamelessly getting fingered by the girl.

“Uh...I, I didn’t mean to get on,” Hikage said timidly, as she felt the stranger start to run her fingers along her now exposed thighs, moving toward Hikage's panties.

“Well, no worries, you cute, sweet little thing...you will be getting _off_ soon enough,” the woman chuckled as she looked down at the country girl with fond excitement.

“Oh, those are so cute!” she exclaimed with a grin, looking at where she had lifted the skirt high enough to see Hikage’s panties.

The girl blushed brightly. She was wearing a pair of white panties, with a smiling bear stamped across the middle. A sophisticated city girl wouldn't be caught dead in them! But she hadn't expected to be showing them off tonight...!

“I, umm, I...I,” Hikage stammered, trying to process what to do or say.

“If you shout or anything, then I promise, you will be positively _devoured_ by everyone around us," the woman warned her with a friendly smile. "It’s not that often we get new girls in here, you know, and it's such a rush to us when we get to induct one!

"Especially one as cute as you,” she added, as she slid her fingers around to the front. She began to move to Hikage’s thighs, which were trembling a little.

Gulping nervously, Hikage just stood frozen in place.

“Don’t worry, cutie, I’ll be nice and gentle with you,” the woman reassured her with a lowpurr. “Now what’s your name, darling?” Her fingers brushed against Hikage’s cloth-covered pussy, and that little touch sent a powerful jolt through Hikage, a strange, clamping, contracting good feeling that seemed to be racing through her and seizing her up, just for a moment. She suddenly realized that her panties were damp.

“Ah...I...I didn’t pee myself,” she whimpered quickly, as she felt her face grow hotter, now with shame.

“Oh, aren't you just _precious_? I know you didn't, you sweet little thing, I know how it works...but I guess you _don't_ ,” the woman cooed as she pulled her hand up and showed the wetness on her fingertips, rubbing them together.

“Now...your name?” the woman insisted.

“Miyauchi Hikage, e-everyone calls me Hika, though,” she answered honestly, too overwhelmed to think of giving a false name..

“Hika-chan, what a cute name for a cute girl...and you can just call me Onee-san,” the woman told her adoringly, as she returned her fingers to Hika’s damp panties. She started to rub Hika slowly and softly, as her other hand slid up, along her belly and to her bra.

Hikage whimpered softly as she felt her new mysterious Onee-san pull her bra down, and start to lightly pinch her nipple. It felt so good that little trembles ran through her with every gentle squeeze.

“So, Hika-chan...do you masturbate?” Onee-san asked, breathy, with an indulgent smile. "I'm going to guess the answer is no, considering..."

“N...no,” Hika confirmed, cheeks burning with embarrassment, even though she couldn't have determined whether it was ashamed or pleased bashfulness if she tried. “I’ve been t-too scared to touch...down there.

“I t-tried once! B-but, it was...too strange, and...scary,” she added as her cheeks flamed all the hotter at the admission, while the woman pinched her nipple, making her breath hitch.

“Ohhh, that’s such a shame...it feels soooo _good_ , you know,” Onee-san chuckled, as Hika whimpered in pleasure, happy, confused putty in her hands. “A handsome, sweet little thing like you should be exploring herself as much as she can at this age, getting to know what she likes and who she likes to give it to her.

"So you don’t even understand why you are wet, do you?” she asked, as she rubbed her fingers along Hika’s labia, outlining the shape of the schoolgirl's pussy.

“I-I know it happens w-when I get...excited,” she murmured. Hikage had gotten a little wet before, plenty of times, but... “But it's, it's never been like...like that...!”

“Oh, well, then, let’s make that happen again, Hika-chan,” Onee-san chuckled fondly, as she started to rub a single fingertip along the slit of Hika’s quim, her panties growing damp and sticky as she was teased.

Hikage bit down on her lip to try and keep herself from making any more noise; the threat of even more women grabbing her was a bit too intimidating, no matter how wonderful this was so far...

Soon, however, soft whimpers and moans were slipping from her lips all the same, as she felt her pleasure building. There was a heat spreading up from between her legs and into her belly, and her petite breasts were growing more sensitive, as well.

“Hika-chan, have you had your first kiss yet?” Onees-an asked gently.

“No,” she answered in a gasp, her mind swimming in an ecstasy she had never known before.

Faster than she could process, Onee-san’s hand went from her tits to her chin, turning her head slightly, and Hika found herself pulled into a kiss. Onee-san’s warm tongue slipped into her mouth, and began to lovingly wrestle her own down.

Caught in a state of shock, Hikage's barely functional, pleasure-soaked mind was torn between several thoughts. Her first kiss had been stolen by a woman, an older woman! And what a lewd first kiss it was...and so, so wonderful, too; Onee-san’s lips were soft and sweet, her passion was gentle and happy, Hikage could feel it through their locked tongues...somehow she knew, this was the kiss of a woman who was so happy and pleased to be having fun like this, and who wanted Hikage to feel just as good and fulfilled, would do anything to give Hikage as marvelous a time as she herself was having...

Held tight in place as Onee-san kissed her, Hika began to quake. She could feel an intense pressure building in her belly. It was so hot and tight...!

Onees-an pulled her hand away, making Hikage think she had some reprieve from the mad, overwhelming sensations of pleasure, only for that expectation to be dashed as the woman’s hand went into her panties, found the stiff little nub of her clit, and pinched it delicately between her thumb and fingertip.

A flash of white hot bliss washed over the girl, and her eyes rolled back as her pussy spasmed madly. Crying out, sobbing from pleasure beyond what she could handle, Hikage came with ferocious intensity, and squirted. Thin rivulets of her cum, trapped only momentarily by her sodden underwear, ran down her legs and pooled on the floor. And all ll the while, Onee-san was kissing her, heatedly, her lips quivering with the stirring joy of having given such a wonderful thing to the girl.

When she did at last come down from her first, overpowering climax, Hikage’s knees went out, and their kiss was finally ended as she dropped clumsily to the floor, her butt squishing a little in the puddle of her cum, which soaked into what dry fabric was left.

“That looked fun," Onee-san observed with a teasing, yet tender grin. "Coming that hard just from getting rubbed...either you've been much too pent up for your own good, or you're just really sensitive, you lucky little thing."

Hikage could only weakly nod, not even fully processing what was being said to her.

“Now...a good girl should always repay a kindness, right? You seem like the kind of kid who was taught that,” Onee-san continued.

“Y-Yes,” Hikage responded, still a little dazed. “Always do good...”

Onee-san smiled, as she lifted her own skirt to show some sleek, very _adult_ black lace panties, the kind that Hikage lacked the nerve to buy or wear, or even think about, really. Pulling them aside, Onee-san showed Hikage her own cunt, and Hikage suddenly found herself utterly transfixed upon it. She knew what a pussy looked like, obviously, but she'd never seen a grown woman's, never had it thrust before her to take in and goggle at. It was...entrancing, beautiful, and so strange, enticing with its patch of thick, black hair, damp with arousal...

“Just be a good girl, and lick me 'til I come,” Onee-san told her softly, leaning in and pressing her pussy against Hikage’s face.

The sudden pressure of Onee-san's intimate flesh against her nose and lips snapped Hikage back to her senses. She found she was pinned in place by the woman’s thighs, so she seemed to have no choice but to do as she was told. With some nervousness, Hikage slowly stuck her tongue out, and brushed it against Onee-san’s pussy.

The taste was...strange, a bit salty, and funky, in a way she couldn’t compare to anything she had ever tasted before. Meanwhile, Onee-san’s thick pubes tickled her nose, making her breathe in deeply, getting a heavy scent of the woman.

Taste and scent together...Hikage couldn’t help but like them each, a bit. She couldn't help but like _this_.“Ahh, yes...just like that, Hika-chan,” Onee-san sighed encouragingly, as she rolled her hips just a bit.

Though she was still deeply confused and overwhelmed, the praise set a fire in Hikage, the knowledge that this worldly, beautiful city woman liked what _she_ , Hikage Miyauchi, was doing, empowering Hika to dive into this new world. She began to lick and suckle at the pussy before her, something deep and primal guiding her tongue from one spot to another, around and against the peeking clit and back again.

“Mmmh...oh, _Hika-chan_ , you are a _natural_!” Onee-san exclaimed, surprised and delighted. “Ah...Hika-chan, you'll make me come soon, like that...!”

Hearing even more praise stoked the flames in Hikage hotter, and she started going even harder, pushing her tongue into Onee-san and licking deeper, as she brought her hands up to cup the older woman’s ass, drawing her even more tightly against Hikage's face .

“Oohh...yes, _yes_! H, Hika-chan, you, you're _great_!” Onee-san cried out, as she clenched her thighs tight and dug her fingers into Hikage’s hair. “Oh, _Imouto_ , I'm going to cum, I'm going to _cum_...! D-Drink it all down like a good girl!”

Not wanting to disappoint her after so much praise, Hikage sucked harder against Onee-san’s pussy, slurping loudly. The woman screamed, one climactic shriek among the train car's symphony, and Hikage licked and slurped furiously, trying her absolute best to do as she'd been told and not let a drop escape. Some did still dribble down her chin, and stained her shirt, but considering the violent, squirting climax of the woman before her, she did impressive work.

After several long moments, Onee-san stepped back, panting, legs shaking so weakly that Hikage was genuinely surprised that she did not sink to the floor as Hikage had done.

“Oh...oh, Hika-chan, that was _so good_!” she praised the girl, and helped Hikage to stand. "I _never_ squirt like that!"

Hikage was blushing furiously in delight, and a huge, glowing grin would have plastered itself onto her face had Onee-san not swept her up into another deep, loving kiss.

The chime sounded, indicating that the train would be stopping soon, and Hikage was chagrined to see that it was actually the station she needed.

“This...this is my stop,” Hikage said a bit timidly, even apologetically.

“Oh, that’s a shame,” Onee-san clucked sadly. “I wish I could take you all the way to the end of the line, Hika-chan. And then home, after that! Well...”

She dropped down, and yanked Hika’s panties off, making her step out of them.

“If you want these back, you will have to come ride this train again,” she told Hikage with a wicked grin, sniffing the stolen, sodden underwear. "And when we meet next, I want you to have stories you can tell me while we have fun, of all the girls you've been with between now and then. You can't deny the world talent like you've got, you cute little thing!"

Hika blushed brightly, and nodded with a bashfully delighted smile, as the train came to a stop.

She and a few other girls got off, not looking at each other, or speaking as they walked away. The secrecy, the sanctity of this special train car was too sacred for idle chatter.

Hikage made her way back to her apartment, slowly and carefully, as she wasn’t used to going without underwear. She felt so exposed and excited by this! If anyone had been there to look closely, they would see the arousal running down her legs. These were the sexy, sophisticated games of true urbanite women, sexually charged and free and eager...and not only could she play these games, Hikage was _good_ at them!

As she entered her home, she went straight to bed, and flopped face-down, trying to calm the happy, satisfied butterflies in her stomach of importance and pleasure and a whole new world having been opened to her.

“I bet Hoturun doesn't have a story that can top this!” she muttered with a smug smirk, already thinking about how she could brag about tonight when next she visited home.

Hikage was sadly unaware that Hotaru had been inducted into the Mile High Club by a pair of vivacious lady flight attendants only just the night before.


End file.
